Health management systems are utilized today on a number of platforms, such as in vehicles, airplanes, ships, and industrial controls. The health management systems typically gather data pertaining to operation of the platform in terms of sensor, equipment, sub-system, and system, and provide determinations of the current and future health of the platform based on the data. However, in some instances, to support the remote diagnostic and prognostic reasoning and performing maintenance, such health management systems may need to obtain and utilize all information that may be relevant for the determinations of health and maintenance situations from remote platforms.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems with versatile remote capabilities for monitoring, routing, and distributing health data and assessment results in various platforms, such as vehicles, for example by incorporating persistence of equipment health information, operational data such as system and platform mode, environmental data such as terrain, weather condition, and/or other data from multiple platforms. It is also desirable to provide improved methods for monitoring health in various platforms, such as vehicles, for example by funneling health information along with operational and environment data to a remote platform for evaluations and assessment to accommodate deployment needs. Furthermore, the desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.